


A first kiss: prompto

by Rabbitofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon





	A first kiss: prompto

It was a usual Saturday at your apartment and you were getting things ready for movie night with your friends. You set up the table with snacks and drinks including Ignis’s beloved Ebony. That man sure loved his coffee. You left out three cup noodles in a pyramid for Gladio, that muscle-headed noodle loving fuck. You barely hear the door open and in walks in Prompto with his phone in hand. He had been your roommate for almost two years now and you still felt the butterflies in your stomach from the first day you met. He looks up at you and smiles that goofy grin of his.

“Hey, Prompto what’s happening?”

“So get this. Apparently, everyone forgot that they had plans for some royal formal event thing or whatever and they can’t come tonight.”

“Oh, that’s sad. But hey we can still watch movies just the two of us. If that’s alright with you.”

“Sure, let me get the popcorn set up.”

You sigh as he turns to go to the kitchen and look through the movies you were gonna watch. For some reason when you and the guys were picking out movies, they all choose romantic comedies that are actually well written. Not that it mattered now. Prompto comes back with a bowl of popcorn and has tossed some of your fave candy that goes well with it.

"Awww you're such a sweetheart, Prompto.”

"Nah not really."

"Don't sell yourself, short dude. You're amazing whether you think so are not."

"Thanks, y/n."

He gets comfortable on the couch with you and you prop your legs up on him as usual. And thus began movie night with a parody of a popular movie series that shows up in trilogies every so often. It has 90s Bill Pullman in it. So that's usually, a sign of a good movie. 

Sometime during the second or third movie in, you had moved from propping your legs up upon him to where he was laying his on your chest. It was comfy doing this and it felt right with him. The third movie was ending and you wanted to move to switch out movies but you heard the soft snores of Prompto Argentum. Looking down, he was fast asleep on your chest. You resist the urge to stroke his soft blonde hair. Instead, you shake his shoulders to wake him.

“hey Prompto, wake up buddy.”

“I wanna pet the baby chocobos.”

How was he so cute even when sleeping? You sigh happily as he continued to talk in his sleep. You rub your hand down his back and you felt him relax against you.

“Ok Prompto. You go do that.”

“Thanks, Y/N. You're the best. That's why I love you so much.”

“That's nice dear. Wait for what?”

You felt your heart pounding in your chest. Did he really just say that? Prompto looked up at you with sleepy eyes. Shit, you woke him up.

“Morning sleepy head.”

“Shit I fell asleep didn't I? Sorry, Cor has been training me hard this week but we made some serious progress.”

He yawns and looks so exhausted. Your hand continues to rub his back and it doesn't seem like Prompto has noticed. 

“No worries Prompto. We can continue movie night another d…”

You're interrupted as he places his hands on your cheek and pulls you down pressing his lips against your own. Albeit you were caught off guard and nearly melted under his kiss. He goes to pull away and you capture his bottom lip between your own lips.

“Don’t you dare think about pulling away.”

You hissed as you tilted your head bringing him into another kiss. He moans against your mouth. The two of you both pull away and start laughing.

“Well damn Prompto didn't know that I was living with a champion kisser.”

You smirk at him as he sits up blushing. Pushing yourself up you stretch as he looks at you.

“Thanks. I learned from Noctis and Ignis. Wait not like that.. ok maybe a little like that. So about kissing you out of the blue like that. I wanted to tell you something but I'm a bit nervous so just bear with me.”

He looked at you sheepishly as he talks and you can't help but laugh. You had a feeling you knew what it was or what you hoped it was and you grab his hands. You rub your thumb over his hand and he seems to relax. 

“Y/N, I really like you so do you want to maybe go on a date sometime?”

“As long as there were many more dates to come afterward.”

He blushes as you smile and pull him into another kiss. It felt amazing as he wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
